Yesterday's Tomorrow
by ring of roses
Summary: Series of drabbles about the First and Second Wizarding Wars and how different people were affected. Written for the 30 Words or Less challenge. 67: Modesty. Bill Weasley.
1. Part One: Reality Check

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Part One: The First Order**

* * *

**Reality Check** (**Fabian Prewett; late July, 1981**)

* * *

This is a war.

People are dying.

You haven't fully realized it until Marlene's the first to die and the words are written in blood.

_A spy is among you_.

* * *

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related.**

**This was written for the **30 Words or Less **challenge** **on the **Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenge **forum, so that's why it's so short. Um... I don't think there's really anything else to say, besides that reviews are loved, but not necessary :)**

**-Aly**


	2. Absolutely Alone

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Absolutely Alone** (**Sirius Black; Azkaban)**

* * *

It sucked every good thing you ever had away from you: every laugh, every smile, every prank, every memory. . . .

Everything.

(The sad part is, it's not Azkaban you're talking about.)

* * *

**A/N: Ah, angst-y Sirius. Why do I enjoy writing it so much? XD **


	3. Prince Charming

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Prince Charming (Marlene McKinnon/Sirius Black; early July 1981)**

* * *

Right before you die—right before it all goes black—you hear _his_ voice:

"If we make it through, Mar, you're not getting rid of me. I guarantee you that."

* * *

**A/N: *squeals* I finally got to use some Marlene/Sirius :D (That's my close-second OTP, after Lucy/Lysander.) Thanks a million to **PrincessShannon1498 **for favoriting/subscribing. It means a lot :)**


	4. Virgin

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Virgin** **(Emmeline Vance/Benjy Fenwick; mid-1996)**

* * *

You die a virgin because you promised to wait for _him, _that same night he died.

(Yet, even after all these years, you don't regret it—you _can't_ regret it.)

* * *

**A/N: I just noticed how angst-y these drabbles are... although, it _does_ take place in the middle of a war. Anyways, thanks to **hikaru718 **for subscribing(: And thanks to everyone who's reading this! Oh, and this one's technically not 'Part One'... but it fit the prompt, so yeah.**


	5. Good Question

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Good Question (Dorcas Meadows/Gideon Prewett; early 1981)**

* * *

"Hey Gid?" she asks quietly as the rest of Order members depart headquarters. "You know I love you, right?"

You bend down to peck her cheek. "Forever and ever, Dorcas."

* * *

**A/N: So this one's a little more lighthearted. Although, the next ones, despite being some of my favorites, are not XD Thanks so much to **Forever the Loveliest **and **hpfreak113 **for adding this to their story alerts and favoriting :) **


	6. Can You Hear Me?

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Can You Hear Me? (Alice Longbottom; November, 1981)**

* * *

Can you hear me, Bellatrix? I'm begging you to stop.

Can you, Neville? I don't want to scare you, sweetie.

What about you, God? All I want is to die.

* * *

**A/N: Please Read! **

**Okay, I don't want to sound whinny or anything, and I'm really grateful that people are even reading thing, _but_, I don't have a single review. I mean, I _know_ people are reading this, but it would be nice to hear some opinions. Again, not trying to sound whinny, but I'd really like suggestions for improving, because I'm never going to get better otherwise, right?**

**Anyways, I really liked this chapter, which is weird, since it's kind of morbid-y and I'm not usually a big fan of angst...**


	7. I'm Telling

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**I'm Telling** **(Peter Pettigrew; October, 1981)**

* * *

Sometimes you feel guilty about telling; about all the deaths you played a part in.

But you have never felt as horrible as you do reciting the Godric's Hallow address.

* * *

**A/N: I like this chapter... I dunno, I just figured Peter would feel somewhat guilty...**

**Oh, and THANK YOU SO MUCH, MapleTreeway. Honestly, it made my day when I saw that not only did you favorite and subscribe, but you REVIEWED. :D**


	8. Out of Control

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Out of Control** **(Sirius Black; mid July, 1981)**

* * *

You're officially mad with grief. You can't look at anyone, any_thing_, without thinking of _her_.

(Through the grief, you promise that you _will_ be the one to avenge her death.)

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, more angst-y Sirius. XD Thanks again to **MapleTreeway** for reviewing :) I really appreciate it!**


	9. I Love You

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**I Love You (Gideon Prewett); September 1981)**

* * *

You're going to die. You see your entire life flash and through it all is your brother—your best friend.

And that's why 'Love you, Fay,' are your last words.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating yesterday. I had some RL drama going on :/**

**MapleTreeway: Thanks again for reviewing! It was about Marlene, who was his girlfriend at the time. And I'll try to fit one in, even though it probably won't be for awhile-I have a lot of the chapters prewritten.**


	10. Willingness

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Willingness (Lily Potter; August, 1981)**

* * *

You can't help but feel surprised as you listen to Sirius list off possible spies.

Perhaps it's because you can't imagine that someone would willingly selling out their own friends.

* * *

**A/N: Here's chapter ten. Not much to say, other than thanks to MapleTreeway, as usual :) Oh, I think the Severus Snape chapter will be about chapter nineteen, so not too far away!**


	11. Drunk

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Drunk (Marlene McKinnon/Sirius Black; early 1981)**

* * *

You've always been a terrible drunk.

So no one's surprised as you babble about being terrified of dying.

However, you _are_ surprised when Sirius murmurs, "I know; me too, Mar."

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Quick question: I've been wondering if this is focusing too much on Sirius and Marlene. What do you, my loyal readers, think? Are there any specific pairings/characters you'd like to see? Shoot me a review/pm and I'll try and fit it in somewhere :) Also: I'm going to be posting a Marauder-era oneshot in a couple minutes, so you should check it out *hinthint* XD And, as always, thanks to MapleTreeway for reviewing :)**


	12. Disaster

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Disaster** **(Dorcas Meadows; Early October 1981)**

* * *

Gideon. Fabian. Marlene. Benjy.

And now you.

What do you have in common?

You're all war causalities, though none of you a muggleborn—the people who are 'supposed' to dying.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating. Went on a mini-vacation and didn't have my computer with me. Anyways, thanks to **MapleTreeway **for reviewing. I'll try and get a Alice/Frank one up soon :)**


	13. Turned Off

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Turned Off (Lily Evans/James Potter; June, 1981)**

* * *

"I look quite dashing, don't I?"

You smile at his playful arrogance. You joke about it being a turn off, though you love his humor, especially during times like these.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about not updating. School's been really busy lately :/ Anyways, here's a bit of James/Lily fluff :D Reviews are loved! (winkwink)**


	14. Past, Present, Future

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Past, Present, Future** **(Sirius Black/Marlene; 1981)**

* * *

Past: she always fascinated you, even at Hogwarts

Present: fascination starts to turns into attraction

Future: attraction is turning into love and maybe, just maybe, you've finally found your match.

* * *

**A/N: Here's chapter fourteen, which includes Marlene/Sirius, which is apparently called 'Malius' or 'Blackinnon.' XD Thanks to **hpfreak113 **and **kaka1233 **for reviewing! It honestly makes my day whenever I get an email saying that someone reviewed :)**


	15. Dysfunctional

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Dysfunctional (Sirius Black; 1981)**

* * *

Surprisingly, you've never thought of your family as 'dysfunctional' before, but as you sit here with Harry, you secretly hope that his family life is much more simpler than yours.

* * *

**A/N: Here's a bit of a break from all this serious-ness. Thanks to **MapleTreeway **for reviewing twice! Loved the quote! :) Oh, and I'm posting a new oneshot after I update this. It's Lucy Weasley's first day of Hogwarts. You guys should check it out ;)**


	16. Men

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Men (Remus Lupin; October 1981)**

* * *

Sometimes you wish you could go back to the days of the Marauders.

You also wish that you could go back to the days where your best mates trusted you.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo sorry. I was all set to update yesterday, but I went to the homecoming game and went straight to bed afterwards. :/ Thanks to **MapleTreeway **and **Addicted-To-Sugar-Quills **for reviewing :) And if you want a specific character/pairing review or PM me and I'll do my best to fit it in!**


	17. Behind My Back

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Behind My Back (Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon; 1981)**

* * *

"So, I hear Harry's been talking to you behind my back," you say playfully.

"Yeah, he says you're the prettiest girl in the Order," he replies, smirking as you blush.

* * *

**A/N: So, here's a bit of Blackinnon fluff to lighten up my angst-y story :) Reviews are loved, but not necessary :)**


	18. Study Sessions

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Study Sessions (Lily Potter/James Potter; 1981)**

* * *

"You know," Sirius says one evening after the Order meeting, "you think that you and James would be masters at dueling, considering all of your _study sessions_ at Hogwarts."

Your reply is a smack on the head.

* * *

**A/N: Lol, I loved this for some reason. It was just way too **Addicted-To-Sugar-Quils **for reviewing :) That chapter _was _a bit random... lol, my brain comes up with strange things when I'm given a prompt XD Also, I'd like to give a special shout-out to everyone who's reading this. I just noticed that I had almost 2,000 hits, which literally made my day :D Thanks, everyone!**


	19. Cut it Out

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Cut it Out (Severus Snape; Second Wizarding War)**

* * *

More often than not, you have to hold yourself back when you hear your fellow Death Eaters as they talk about that 'stupid mudblood Evans'—_Potter_, you correct yourself bitterly.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really paranoid about this chapter... I have a fear of writing people OOC, and Severus is definitely scary for me to write XD Thanks to **MapleTreeway **for reviewing! Glad you like it so far, and I hope you like this chapter, too! :)**


	20. Dreamt

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Dreamt (Alice/Frank Longbottom; 1981)**

* * *

You watch, smiling, as Frank spins Neville around in the air.

This is everything you've dreamed of and nothing can take it away—not the war or even Voldemort himself.

* * *

**A/N: Aww, that made me sad... I love FrankAlice, though :) Thanks SOOO much to **Addicted-To-Sugar-Quills** and **MapleTreeway **for reviewing. I'm so glad you liked it and that you didn't think Snape was OOC :D**


	21. Memories

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Memories (Minerva McGonagall; 1980-ish)**

* * *

It's unnerving, you think, watching the new members—your _students_!—training. All you can see is Remus Lupin standing nervously waiting to be Sorted or Lily Evans in Transfiguration class.

* * *

**A/N: Here's a McGonagall one for **Addicted-To-Sugar-Quills**. :) I'll try and get a Moody one. Thanks to **MapleTreeway**,** Addicted-To-Sugar-Quills**, and **xxjay16xx **for reviewing! It makes my day whenever you guys review! Oh, and I changed the summary so it's focused more on the wizards in the war, and not the Order... although, that doesn't really affect the story until part two.**


	22. Finish This

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Finish This (Hestia Jones, with implied Hestia/Sirius; 1981)**

* * *

Giggling, you watch as Sirius—who absolutely refuses to be called 'Mr. Black'—tries to complete his crossword puzzle.

(Because you're nine and in love, and what can go wrong?)

* * *

**A/N: A bit of an explaination: in my head, I always imagined Hestia Jones the same age as Charlie and Tonks, and her parents dragged her to the Order's HQ as a kid, and she had a little crush on Sirius XD Anyways, thanks to **InventorofFirebolt **and **MapleTreeway **for reviewing! You guys rock! :D**


	23. Light

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Light (Andromeda Tonks; 1970s-80s)**

* * *

From an early age, you teach your daughter the importance of equality—something you were never taught.

Because in a family full of Blacks, it's hard to be Light.

* * *

**A/N: I've always loved Andromeda, but sometimes I feel like she's under-appreciated-like how she wasn't in the movie. That was sad :(**


	24. Dark

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Dark (Regulus Black; 1980)**

* * *

You tried to be Light, tried to be like Sirius, but you were scared.

All you were—all you _will be—_was a cowardly lion in a sea of snakes.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the late update... Mondays are always busy, and then my computer's acting up :/ Anyways, thanks to **InventorOfFirebolt, BreadWinner, skaterofthebooks **and** Addicted-To-Sugar-Quills **for reviewing. I really appreciate the feedback! :D Also, I feel like I should explain that this story is going to be 100 chapters long (that's the amount of prompts there are, anyways) and split into two parts: the First Wizarding War, and the Second. Each part is 50 chapters long. So, it'll be awhile until we get to the Trio's generation.**


	25. Rule Breaking

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Rule Breaking (Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon; early 1981)**

* * *

'Don't go back for others,' is an unspoken Order rule.

As you stand there, alone, you can't bring yourself to care.

Besides, you're Sirius Black and you've never followed rules.

* * *

**A/N: This one's probably a little confusing...seeing as I was-and still am-half asleep when I wrote it. Anyways, thanks to the following for reviewing: **InventorOfFirebolt, skaterofthebooks, BreadWinner **and** Addicted-To-Sugar-Quills**. I really appreaciate all the positive feedback! Also, we are officially a quarter of the way through the story and halfway through part one!**


	26. Holding Hands

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Holding Hands (Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom; 1981)**

* * *

You've always been neurotic, even in childhood.

Now you have Frank, who knows you better than anyone else, and knows that just a little hand squeeze can make everything better.

* * *

**A/N: I am SO sorry for not updating. I've been super sick - and still am - and therefore really lazy. I feel really bad... if I remember to, I'll update again later today. Anyhow, thanks to **skaterofthebooks **and **InventorOfFirebolt **for reviewing :) Oh, and as for the last chapter, that was supposed to be more of an open-ended one, but when I wrote I imagined Sirius and Marlene at a raid, and Marlene falling/getting hit by a spell/etc, and Sirius going back for her. But interpret it in any way you want!**


	27. Fearful

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Fearful (Molly Weasley; 1981)**

* * *

You're much too fearful.

For your Order members, who are too brave for their own good.

For the children, who are so young.

And, most of all, for your family.

* * *

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you guys :) Thanks so much to **skaterofthebooks **and **InventorOfFirebolt **for reviewing! And neurotic means nervous or anxious. **

skaterofthebooks


	28. Honor

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Honor (Sirius Black; 1981)**

* * *

You wonder what your parents would think if they saw you now—fighting alongside muggleborns.

Well, they always did say that you were a disgrace to the Black family name.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Halloween, everyone! I originally had planned to do a James/Lily one on Halloween... but the prompt was perfect for Sirius. :P Thanks so much to **skaterofthebooks **and **InventorOfFirebolt **for reviewing :D Oh, and a side-note for Marlius shippers: I'm currently working on a multi-chapter Marlius story (:**


	29. Transportation

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Transportation (Lily Evans; 1978)**

* * *

The worst part of the wizarding world is the transportation. You cannot stand brooms, Floo makes you sick, and not to mention Apparating.

And now Sirius has a flying motorbike.

* * *

**A/N: So here's next chapter. This Author's Note will be kind of long... I have a couple things to address:**

**1. I have joined National Novel Writing Month and will only be posting on days that I have reached or exceeded my daily word count goal.**

**2. So I've received a review saying that I've been putting too much Sirius/Marlene in my story... I'd like to say thanks for pointing it out. Marlius is my OTP, therefore easier for me to right, so I tend to leave towards it. I WILL be taking the dare - so the next fourteen chapters WILL NOT be Marlene- or Sirius-centric.**

**3. Thanks to my lovely reviewers: **skaterofthebooks **and **MapleTreeway.** You guys rock :D**


	30. Going in Circles

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Going in Circles (Remus Lupin, Fall 1981)**

* * *

You watch your friends slowly slip into madness.

James, who's worried for Lily and Harry.

Sirius, who can't accept Marlene's death.

And Peter, who is slipping farther and farther away.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my goodness you guys... I'm sorry. I feel horrible. But I have an excuse: I was way behind on Nano and then my computer sort of broke. Any ways, I'm done with Nano - much too behind now - and my computer's back to normal. So we should be back to everyday-ish updates (hopefully). Thanks to all my reviews: **InventorOfFirebolt, MapleTreeway, **and a special shout-out to **Addicted-To-Sugar-Quills **for reviewing not once, but twice (:**


	31. Psychotic

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Psychotic (James Potter, early summer, 1981)**

* * *

Note to self: Never, under _any circumstance_, irritate a hormonal Lily Potter. This includes coming home late, laughing at her expense, and inviting Sirius over to help choose baby names.

* * *

**A/N: Here's some fluffy James/Lily for you guys (: Thanks a bunch to **skaterofthebooks, Addicted-To-Sugar-Quills **and** inventoroffirebolt. **You seriously rock :D Now, I don't usually beg for reviews, but we're at 47 right now and if we got 50 that would make me realllly happy lol.**


	32. Fake

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Fake (Dorcas Meadows; 1981)**

* * *

You try to be brave for the younger ones, but it's so hard to force fake laughter and smiles when all you want to do is cry your heart out.

* * *

**A/N: Meh. Not my favorite, but it fit the prompt and used a character that I haven't used in awhile. I'd just like to give a million thanks to my reviewers - I've reached 50 reviews and could not be happier(: **MapleTreeway, skaterofthebooks **and **inventoroffirebolt **- you guys seriously rock!**


	33. Amazing

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Amazing (Benjy Fenwick, 1980)**

* * *

You have never seen something as amazing as when Emmeline's—_your_ Emmy—fighting. She dodges curses easily—almost as if she's dancing.

It's beautiful and scary at the same time.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating, but my teachers decided to dump a ton and a half of homework on me over the last couple of days. So I decided to make it up with some Benjy/Emmeline fluff... Bemmeline? Emjy? Lol. Thanks so much to **Addicted-To-Sugar-Quills **and **skaterofthebooks **for reviewing - glad you liked the chapters (:**


	34. Tattered Edges

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Tattered Edges (James Potter; post-death)**

* * *

In hindsight, you probably could have figured it out. The non-committed answers, the missed Order meetings, always showing up late…

But you're James Potter, and you've always been hopelessly naïve.

* * *

**A/N: *waves sheepishly* Hey, remember me? I'm really sorry about not updating :( Thanks to **InventorOfFirebolt, skaterofthebooks, **and **Addicted-To-Sugar-Quills **for reviewing. Emmeline Vance was a original and second Order member, she was part of the Advanced Guard that picked Harry up from Privet Drive in OotP, and her death was mentioned in HBP. And Benjy Fenwick was an original Order member who was blown to pieces by Death Eaters.**


	35. Hero

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Hero (Mrs. Potter; late 1970s)**

* * *

You still see that little boy who came up to you at five years old and said, "Mama, I'm going to be a hero!"

And now it's truer than ever.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the Mrs. Potter chapter for **InventorofFirebolt **:) Thanks so much to **skaterofthebooks, InventorOfFirebolt, **and **Lady of the Witty Remarks **for reviewing. I'm glad you all liked the chapter! And yes, it was about that like rat.**


	36. In Love

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**In Love (Bellatrix Lestrange, late 1970s)**

* * *

You don't believe in love. Growing up, you almost never heard the word. Cissy never said it unless she was talking about a dress and your parents abhorred the word.

* * *

**A/N: A couple of things:**

**1. So this is me experimenting with Bellatrix Lestrange… she's a pretty cool character and I wanted to try a chapter with her. What do you, my faithful readers, think?**

**2. Also, I have a question for you: What are some of your pet peeves about OC stories? I've been working on a few, and I want to know what other people like/dislike about OCs, so I can make it the best I can. If you could say so in a review, that would be extremely helpful (: **

**3. And now to thank my reviewers: **Addicted-To-Sugar-Quills, Fanpire101, MapleTreeway, skaterofthebooks, **and **InventorOfFirebolt, **you all rock! And in response to **MapleTreeway:** HBP is a abbreviation for the sixth Harry Potter book, The Half-Blood Prince. Blaise Zabini is a Slytherin in Harry's year, he was in the Slug Club. Marlene McKinnon and Dorcas Meadows were both members of the original Order of the Phoenix and were both killed during the summer/early fall of 1981. Emmeline Vance was another Original Order member, but she survived the war and was part of the Second Order. She had a small part in the fifth book, before she was murdered by Death Eaters in the time between the fifth and sixth books. Hope that helps!**


	37. Let Me Out

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Let Me Out (Lily Evans; 1978)**

* * *

Sometimes you just want to leave, running and screaming in other direction: Away from the danger to the safety of your childhood bedroom.

But you stay. For him, you stay.

* * *

**A/N: Here's a bit of Lily. Now, don't think I'm making her a coward or anything, because I'm not trying to. I just think that sometimes she'd want to run away from the wizarding world and all its wars. I definitely would if I was in her shoes. Anyways, thanks to **skaterofthebooks, MapleTreeway, InventorOfFirebolt **and **Addicted-To-Sugar-Quills **for reviewing and for the advice, I really appreciate it! :)**


	38. Sickness

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Sickness (Emmeline Vance; November, 1981)**

* * *

Heartbreak is a horrible, horrible sickness that eats you from the inside out. You can't go anywhere without think of Benjy, Marlene, Lily, James… and all the others you've lost.

* * *

**A/N: Here's a bit of angst-y Emmeline. I always felt bad for her, since – in my mind, at least – she lost almost all her friends in the war… Oh, and I has a funny story for my readers: Apparently, there's a teacher at the other highschool whose name is Merlin Beard. No joke. Anyway, just though I'd share it with you, since I found it pretty hilarious :) Thanks to **Addicted-To-Sugar-Quills, skaterofthebooks, **and **MapleTreeway **for the reviews!**


	39. Rainbow

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Rainbow (James Potter; 1981)**

* * *

A _rainbow._

Your son made a _rainbow_ appear in the middle of your living room.

And, of course, Sirius, Marlene and Lily and sitting over there _laughing _about it.

* * *

**A/N: Some Potter family fluff to brighten your day (: Sorry I didn't posts yesterday… I was babysitting and then was watching the Harry Potter marathon. Hehe. Anyways, thanks to my reviews:** MapleTreeway, skaterofthebooks **and **Addicted-To-Sugar-Quills**! You are awesome :D**


	40. Dead Tired

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Dead Tired (Peter Pettigrew; summer, 1981)**

* * *

You're tired of staying up all night. Tired of sneaking around. Tired of the long sleeve shirts in summertime.

But, most of all, you're tired of lying to your friends_._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I don't really have an excuse… Anyways, I decided to use Peter Pettigrew, because I feel like I'm using the same characters again and again. (On a side note, three more chapters until I can use Sirius & Marlene, and ten more chapters until the Second Wizarding War!) Thanks to my reviewers: **Addicted-To-Sugar-Quills, Lady of the Witty Remarks, inventoroffirebolt, **and **skaterofthebooks. **Oh, and I meant a rainbow, like in the sky, not pee. But that review made my day! :D**


	41. Wish Upon a Star

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Wish Upon a Star (Remus Lupin; 1981)**

* * *

You wish you could go back to the days when your biggest problems were getting Lily and James together and trying to figure out why Sirius and Marlene broke up.

* * *

**A/N: I just realized that all of my Remus Lupin drabbles in here are angst-y. I'll write some happier ones for the Second War… Thanks to **skaterofthebooks, MapleTreeway **and **Addicted-To-Sugar-Quills **for reviewing (: You are my muses!**


	42. Cheating

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Cheating (Charlie Weasley and Hestia Jones; 1981)**

* * *

"You cheated!" Charlie declares loudly.

"Nu-uh!" you disagree.

And for a moment, you're just two kids arguing over Exploding Snap, not worrying about the war raging in the outside world.

* * *

**A/N: Here's a bit of Charlie/Hestia fluff. I love the idea of their friendship lol. Sorry for not updating… this weekend's really crazy. Anyways, thanks to **skaterofthebooks **for reviewing! (: And just to forwarn you guys: I might not update tomorrow. I have a piano recital in the middle of the afternoon, and I'm not sure how long it'll last... so I apologize ahead of time!**


	43. Lurking

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Lurking (Molly Weasley; 1981)**

* * *

It's hard to feel safe – to feel like your family's safe – when you're always in constant worry of the possibility of Death Eaters lurking around corners and hiding in shadows.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh. Mondays. Hate them D: Thanks to my lovely reviewers: **MapleTreeway **(no, I can't play Moonlight Sonata, but it's such a pretty song!)**, Addicted-To-Sugar-Quills, InventorOfFirebolt **and **skaterofthebooks ** (:**

* * *

**Edited 12/13/11: Sorry guys, I'm stupid. I had this all posted (A/N and everything)… and then I forgot to post it D: Please forgive me?**


	44. Sunset

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Sunset (Sirius Black; August, 1981)**

* * *

The colors stretch across the sky, the reds and oranges and pinks complementing each other.

It would be a beautiful night, if it were not for the funeral – _her_ funeral.

* * *

**A/N: *squeals*Angsty Marlius, oh how I missed thee XD Sorry about not updating yesterday… I was stupid and uploaded the doc, but didn't add the new chapter -_- So you get two chapters today :D (And you'll probably have double updates next week, 'cause I'll be on break!)**


	45. Delusional

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Delusional (Alice Longbottom; August, 1980)**

* * *

You smile at the perfect little bundle that's sleeping soundly in your arms.

"I want more," Frank whispers, lightly pecking Neville's cheek.

You stare at him before saying, "You're crazy."

* * *

**A/N: Only five more chapters before the next war… gosh, I'm going to miss this generation! I'm not used writing anything else, so it should be fun :P Thanks to everyone who reviewed (especially those who reviewed both chapters): **Addicted-To-Sugar-Quills, ishika-malfoy, skaterofthebooks, MapleTreeway, **and **InventorOfFirebolt**. Sorry about leaving Charlie up as a character, too. I could have sworn I changed it to 'Any' though :/**


	46. Damsel in Distress

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Damsel in Distress (James and Lily Potter; early July, 1980)**

* * *

"No, let me get that," he says, gently pushing you back on the couch.

"I'm _pregnant,_ James, not immobilized," you say, laughing and rolling your eyes at your ridiculous husband.

* * *

**A/N: *waves sheepishly* Remember me? I'm really sorry about not updating; I had fifty billion finals, went and saw Wicked (which was AMAZING; I HIGHLY recommend it) and had to go Christmas shopping. Buuuuuuut, I should be free for the rest of the week :D I'm in a rush right now, so I can't list the reviewers. Sorry!**


	47. Never Too Late

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Never Too Late (Severus Snape; summer, 1981)**

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Severus?" questions Dumbledore with his ever-twinkling eyes. "You can't change your mind."

"Anything to save her," you reply automatically, praying that it's not too late.

* * *

**A/N: Here's a chapter for all you Snape lovers. Only two more First War stories! (Prompt fifty works perfectly for the start of the Second War.) Any character/pairing requests? Thanks to all the reviewers from both chapters! Chapter 45: **InventorOfFirebolt, MapleTreeway, skaterofthebooks, arwenisawench, Addicted-To-Sugar-Quills, **and **ishika-malfoy. **46: **skaterofthebooks, InventorOfFirebolt, Addicted-To-Sugar-Quills, MapleTreeway, **and **Lady of the Witty Remarks. **I now have over 100 reviews, which will probably keep me happy until I turn thirty, which isn't for a looooong time. XD**


	48. To Save a Life

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**To Save a Life (Emmeline Vance; 1981)**

* * *

You should have stopped them. You should have told them not to go.

You should have done _something_.

And—no matter what the others say—you will always blame yourself.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, before anyone asks: I have no idea who this is about. It's totally up to your imagination. It could be Benjy on his last mission, Marlene before she died, it could be Peter Pettigrew if you want it to be—which you probably don't, but you get the point XD Oh, and I have a new oneshot up, featuring Merope (Gaunt) Riddle. Check it out if you want, and if you're feeling nice, review (; Speaking of reviews, thanks to my reviewers: **InventorOfFirebolt, MapleTreeway, Addicted-To-Sugar-Quills **– a staring contest with Dumbledore? Impossible! – and last, but not least, **skaterofthebooks – **I totally get your point. I like unrequited Snape POV Snilly, but that's it :P**


	49. With All My Heart

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**With All My Heart (Marlene McKinnon and Sirius Black; mid-July, 1981)**

* * *

"I'm leaving now!" you call from the doorway.

"Don't hurry back!" he replies.

"Oh trust me, I won't!"

"Love you Marls."

"And, unfortunately, I seem to love you too. Bye!"

* * *

**A/N: Aw, this is how I imagined Marlene and Sirius' last encounter. It breaks my heart to write. :/ Not to mention that this is the end of the First War era! Eep! Now I'm moving on to the Trio and beyond, which, to be honest, is quite scary! Wish me luck! Thanks to my lovely reviewers: **MapleTreeway**, **skaterofthebooks, **and **Addicted-To-Sugar-Quills. **Oh, and if you want to read some James/Lily fluff, check out my new story **Before the Midnight Toll**. Chapter one is James/Lily and next up is Marlius! :P**


	50. Part Two: Help Me

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Part Two: The Second Wizarding War**

* * *

**Help Me (Cho Chang; June, 1995)**

* * *

_No._

That's all you can think, staring at the body—_his _body.

You _just_ saw him, healthy—_alive._

You drop to the ground, heart shattering into a million pieces.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was rather depressing. I've always felt bad for Cho… losing your boyfriend like that? I can't even imagine that and I don't even **_**have**_** a boyfriend. Thanks to all my amazing reviewers: **Addicted-To-Sugar-Quills, InventorOfFirebolt, MapleTreeway, **and **skaterofthebooks.

**And a question for all my readers: Any requests for this era?**


	51. Not Thinking

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Not Thinking (Whomever you want; Second War)**

* * *

You shouldn't have done it.

It was idiotic. Misleading.

You weren't thinking clearly—weren't thinking at all.

It was the stress.

And now she'll never let you live it down.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating… I went out of state for the holidays. And right now, this isn't my first priority—I have a New Year's challenge that I really need to finish, but after that, this should be back to regular updates.**

** Anyways, this is really whoever you want to think it is. It could be Blaise and Parvati, Remus and Tonks, Hermione and Ron… whoever. **

**Thanks to my amazing reviewers (I feel like there were more people than usual… or is it just me?): **InventorOfFirebolt, skaterofthebooks, MapleTreeway, Addicted-To-Sugar-Quills, Lady of the Witty Remarks, BreadWinner **and **ticking-minds.


	52. Fine Line

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Fine Line (Hermione Granger; sixth year)**

* * *

There has always been a fine line between liking a mate as a brother, and like _liking_ your mate.

Ronald Weasley has completely destroyed that line.

* * *

**A/N: Happy New Year's everyone! Hope 2012 is a good year for everyone (and wow that felt weird to type '2012' lol). This was my first attempt at writing Romione. What do you think? I love the pairing, but have been too scared to write it XD**

**Thanks to the following for reviewing: **skaterofthebooks, Addicted-To-Sugar-Quills, InventorOfFirebolt, **and** lunylovegoodlover. **I always love reading your reviews!**


	53. Disease

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Disease (Nymphadora Tonks; 1996)**

* * *

You cannot stand it when people call his condition – and sometimes even he himself – a _disease._ He is not contagious; he is handicapped and discriminated against!

* * *

**A/N: Wow…it's been awhile. In case you were confused, I have changed my penname from 'Twilight Woods' to 'the girl with the dreams'. But I'm still the same old Aly who hasn't updated this story in forever. I do apologize for that. I won't bore you with details, but I've gone through a lot in the last couple months that caused my muse to disappear. Hopefully it's back, though!**

**Thanks to **InventorofFirebolt**,** MapleTreeway**,** Addicted-to-Sugar-Quills**,** lunylovegoodlover**, and **skaterofthebooks **for reviewing! :D**


	54. Quitting You

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Quitting You (Sirius Black; 1995-1996)**

* * *

With Harry gone, Remus working, and being under house arrest, it's near impossible to resist another bottle of firewhiskey.

(At least in Azkaban, there were Dementors to numb the misery.)

* * *

**A/N: Whoo! Back to back updates! :) I was on a role yesterday, and even pre-wrote some of these chapters, so they'll be easier to update.**

**Thanks to all the amazing reviewers, you guys are so nice: **MapleTreeway**, **NatalieLovesCookies**,** skaterofthebooks**, and **InventorofFirebolt **:)****  
**


	55. Nature

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Nature (Fleur Delacour; no specific year/date)**

* * *

What people don't seem to understand about you is that even if it's in your nature to be beautiful and seductive, it doesn't mean you're going to steal their boyfriend/husband/etc!

* * *

**A/N: I kind of feel bad for Fleur. I mean, she must have trouble with female friends because they're worried about their boyfriends. I mean, it's not really her fault she's beautiful... Anywho, thanks to my lovely reviewers: **skaterofthebooks**,** Sheldon Potter**, and** Addicted-To-Sugar-Quills**.** **They're very appreciated and motivating!**


	56. Unfaithful

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Unfaithful (Ginny Weasley; 1996-1997)**

* * *

Is it considered cheating to like someone else besides your boyfriend? Even if you're trying to get over the other guy?

(Because you _are_ trying, even if it's hard.)

* * *

**A/N: Well, since it's just before midnight here, I'll still consider this another back-to-back update XD Sorry this wasn't up early…I was really busy. Not much to say about this chapter… Thanks to **Sheldon Potter**,** MapleTreeway**,** Addicted-to-Sugar-Quills**, and **Guest** for reviewing! You guys are so awesome :)**


	57. Attention

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Attention (Theodore Nott; train ride to Hogwarts, 1991)**

* * *

When Draco Malfoy inquires as to why you refuse to join his group, you simply give him the truth:

"I don't like attention, Malfoy, and you reek of it."

* * *

**A/N: This was inspired by Draco Malfoy's bio on Pottermore, haha. (Possible spoilers for Pottermore) I was thinking, **_**Why didn't Draco and Theodore hang out during their Hogwarts years if they were childhood friends? **_**(End spoilers) So, anyways, thanks to my supermegaawesomefoxyhot reviewers: **skaterofthebooks **(sorry for the scare, lol!)** **and **Guest** (you ARE awesome! :D). And a question to you readers: Any characters you'd like to see? I don't usually write for Trio gen, so it's hard to come up with people!**


	58. Missing Out

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Missing Out (Remus Lupin; 1995-97)**

* * *

She doesn't realize all that she's missing out.

A richer man. A funnier man. A man who could give her everything she could ever want.

A man that isn't you.

* * *

**A/N: Well this would have been up sooner, if not for my internet failing on my computer :/ I might update later, but it depends, since I'm seeing Hunger Games with my dad (third time :D). Thanks to **MapleTreeway**, **Sheldon Potter**,** skaterofthebooks**,** **and **Inventor **for reviewing. A special shout-out to **Inventor **for reviewing three times - this chapter was for you! :)**


	59. Broken

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Broken (Lavender Brown; mid-1998)**

* * *

"You're not broken."

No matter how many times you hear it, regardless of who says it, the answer never changes:

"Maybe not on the outside, but inside, I'm a wreck."

* * *

**A/N: Even after seeing HG three times, the part where the mutt jumps out still makes me jump. Oh my gosh, have I ever mentioned how much I love you guys? I was expecting you to be mad at me or something for not updating but instead I got a bunch of reviews in a little amount of time! You are the best: **MapleTreeway**, **artyfan **(You too!), **NatalieLovesCookies**, **InventorofFirebolt **(that's what I thought, haha (: ) and **Sheldon Potter**.**


	60. Why Not?

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Why Not? (Verity; summer 1996)**

* * *

There's a war brewing in the near future and you're desperate for money, so why not take the job?

At least there's pranks and cute blokes to lighten your day.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really going to try and do double updates this week, seeing as I'll be on vacation next week and won't be able to update. Anyways, thanks to my reviewers: **skaterofthebooks** (there was a small theater half an hour away that showed it, and that was it XD)**, InventorOfFirebolt **(I know right; she was a teenager 'in love', how can you blame her?)** **and **MapleTreeway **(I know! I got all jumpy right before it happened and my dad was giving me a 'WTF?' expression, haha).**


	61. Classy

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Classy (Hermione Granger; evening of the Yule Ball, 1994)**

* * *

Standing in your dress robes with your hair smoothed back into the bun—thanks to Lavender's help, an offer that was a pleasant surprise—you feel pretty, classy.

Maybe even beautiful.

* * *

**A/N: Ha, it's 11:30, so it's still a double update :P I'd like to give shout out to the supermegaawesomefoxyhot **InventorofFirebolt** who went back and reviewed every. Single. Chapter. You rock! But let's not forget the other amazing reviewers (I love you guys so much, you don't even know): **Sheldon Potter **(thanks for the double review!),** skaterofthebooks**, and **MapleTreeway **(my dad barely blinked! Can you believe that!). And in case you guys are wondering, I have the few chapters planned, so it should be easier to update :)**


	62. Confident

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Confident (Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood; 1997-98 school year)**

* * *

You love the fact that even though everyone mocks her—both to her face and behind her back—she is still as confident as can be wearing her radish earrings.

* * *

**A/N: So here's a Nuna one for those of you that ship it. (I don't really; it was cute in the movies, but wouldn't have lasted.) Thanks to my ah-mazing reviewers: **skaterofthebooks **(actually, I looked it up and it's all called dress robes)****, **MapleTreeway **(that would explain a lot XD),** and **Sheldon Potter (can I just say that I love your reviews and the fact that you say things like 'good as usual'? It makes me really happy (: ). Next chapter should be up later today :D**


	63. Confusing

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Confusing (Fred—or is it George?—Weasley; 1996-ish)**

* * *

Even though you're both (legally) adults, you still love confusing people on who's Fred and who's George.

Except for when Verity gets mad, because that is just bloody terrifying.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, new chapter! :D But this one makes me sad...even if Fred had lived, they wouldn't have been apple to switch places because of George's ear :( Thanks to my ever faithful and wonderful reviewers: **skaterofthebooks**, **MapleTreeway **(Harry/Luna...hm, interesting. I'll see if I can fit it in!), **Sheldon Potter** (thanks so much, and the hardest part when you have to edit it when you're one word over word count haha), **InventorofFirebolt **(thanks for reminding me, haha. It's just this generation has more freedom and it's easy to get carried away lol).** **I'm surprised most people agreed on my Nuna opinions - I have expected to be chased off with pitchforks XD**


	64. Control

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Control (Draco Malfoy; 1994)**

* * *

To you, the Imperius Curse has always been the most fearsome of the Unforgivables.

You hate the idea of someone else having control over you, even just for a millisecond.

* * *

**A/N: That would be pretty scary, wouldn't it? I mean, not being able to do anything while you could go around killing people? (Makes me think of Divergent haha.) Thanks to the marvelous (I'm running out of adjectives...) reviews: **skaterofthebooks**,** MapleTreeway **(well, new pairings are always fun to try out!)****, and **Sheldon Potter **(thanks so much!).**


	65. Don't Leave Me

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Don't Leave Me (Sirius Black; 1996)**

* * *

When you hear that Harry's in trouble, you don't think; you just act.

Because you cannot lose him like you like James, or Lily, or _her_, or even little Reggie.

* * *

**A/N: asdfghjkl; 200 FREAKING REVIEWS? I love you all so much. You are amazing. Simply amazing. I never thought this fix would ever get some many reviews. So let's thank the reviewers: **skaterofthebooks **and** InventorofFirebolt**, and a special shout-out to the latter, who was the 200th reviewer! :D****  
**

**P.S.: If any of you have read the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, I have a Thalia/Luke oneshot up!**


	66. Different

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Different (Mr. and Mrs. Granger; 1991)**

* * *

You've always known your daughter was… different.

So when you find out that she is witch, it's not as much of a surprise as it is an explanation—a relief.

* * *

**A/N: (Yes, I changed my penname again. Props to those who get the reference :D) Apologizes for no updates, it's been crazy lately with vacations to getting ready for school. Just a heads up: school starts next Tuesday (early, I know) so updates might be scattered. But on the plus side, I'm getting a new laptop battery, so I'll be able to use my computer when I'm not at my desk, so that means easier access. Anyways, thanks to my awesome reviewers: **skaterofthebooks**,** MapleTreeway **(thanks for the double review!)****,** Sheldon Potter **(thanks! And thanks so much for reviewing both chapters!), and **Inventor **(thanks SO MUCH for reading and reviewing my PJO story, glad you liked it!).**


	67. Modesty

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

* * *

**Modesty (Bill Weasley, with implied Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley; August, 1997)**

* * *

No matter how old she is, your baby sister is _not_ allowed to go gallivanting around in dresses that low cut! _Especially_ not around a certain Chosen One.

* * *

**A/N: Heh. It's me. With a new penname (...yes, I'm fickle; I know). School's been crazy lately (there's a more detailed explanation on my profile) and this chapter has giving me writer's block. Any who, thanks to my wonderful readers (hopefully you haven't given up on me yet!): **DarkDramaLady**,** MapleTreeway**,** InventorofFirebolt**, **Inventor**,** **and **IceLumos963**. I'll try and upload another chapter later!**


End file.
